Alternate
by HobbitFeet69
Summary: A slightly altered ending of the first videogame. What happens with all the characters? Well, depending on who you picked, some made it out, some didn't. I aim to please the people who didn't enjoy an ending like that. Please r&r! One-shot, no pairings.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of RE 'cept a few games, books, and a lone T-Virus Antidote energy drink

I wrote this several years ago. Bear with me…

This is an alternate ending of the first Resident Evil game/book. Anyway, this is the final moments of the game/book where our trusty heroes are forced to fight off Tyrant on their own. Poor them. Outcome is generally the same, but the way it unfolds won't be. It's also a one shot, meaning there's nothing after this. Enjoy!

Jill cautiously made her way down the hallway, Chris, Barry and Rebecca trailing behind her. All four of them had their guns held up and at the ready, watching their surroundings carefully. After having faced the creature the da traitor, Wesker, had unleashed she didn't feel like taking chances anymore. The entire mansion was one huge maze-trap that had tried to kill them all off at one time or another. All of its hidden tricks were set up to keep the horrors of Umbrella's experimentation inside the Estate, but if it had its way, the four S.T.A.R.S. would fall along with its secret.

Jill wasn't about to let that happen though. She turned the next corner with due precautions, scanning the corridor with wide eyes. Nothing living nor living-dead lay beyond them except for a fallen zombie. It was sprawled haphazardly across the hall so she had to step over it while holding her breath against the smell of rotting fruit it emitted. Little did she know, the S.T.A.R.S. behind her all did as well, Chris even going so far as to wrinkle his nose in disgust at it before continuing.

"Jill, are you sure you know where to go?" Barry suddenly asked.

"No," she answered truthfully. "But we really need to get to the roof of this place. There are a few flares up there, as well as a helipad. I kept getting bits of Brad coming through on the radio, but it was broken. The transmission was only one way. He said he was flying around the place, and if we were inside, to show ourselves. If anything, that's where we need to be. Even if we have to climb out of one of the windows."

He heard the resolve in her voice and understood her adamancy immediately. When he'd found her in the basement of the Estate, where Umbrella was actually bringing nightmares to life, he'd seen the still body of a monster that blew all the others out of the water. As they made their way to the cell area to collect Chris and Rebecca, whom of which had been tricked and imprisoned by their freshly dead captain, she explained what he'd been doing all along. Barry knew only bits of it, pertaining to the fact that Wesker had blackmailed him into helping him destroy evidence of Umbrella's wickedness.

Before they got through with it, however, Jill happened along and put a stop to Wesker's plan. He'd released the failed experiment called Tyrant, on Jill to stop her from interfering. It turned on him, knowing only to kill, and smashed him brutally with its arm, which was mutated to hold five long, dragging claws. Then it moved onto Jill, who dropped it with the help of the entire round of her magnum. At the sound of gunshots Barry had rushed to her aid, only to find the felled creature as well as their dead, treacherous captain.

Remembering his antipathy, Barry continued to mentally curse the dead man. He threatened his family, and despite the fact that the accusations ended up being false, he wasn't in the mood to feel forgiving. So many innocent people had lost their lives because of Umbrella. This included the victims of the cannibal attacks near the forest leading to the Estate, the S.T.A.R.S. and B.R.A.V.O.s that had gone into the investigation none the wiser of the true horror that Umbrella bred right under this very mansion, as well as the poor girl named Lisa Trevor. Her father had been a scientist on the research team that tested their virus on living organisms. She had become one of those living organisms tested upon, as well as her mother, but only she turned into the hunched mass of violent mutated tissue.

He shook his head, clearing it of his jumbled thoughts, and followed Jill. They were all just exiting the basement, intent on finding one of the many balconies on the second floor. Spilling out into the main hall was a minor relief for all of them. Having been trapped beneath the mansion in the oppressive, cold atmosphere of the laboratories was almost unbearable, and even though killer mutant dog creatures patrolled the front door, it was still a happy sight to see.

"All right," Jill said, already having looked around the room for anyone or anything but themselves. "The balconies will be up those stairs," she pointed her gun to the grand staircase in front of them, "and through a few sets of doors. They shouldn't be too hard to get-"

She was cut off by a sudden noise that came from down the basement stairs. It was a low wail of rage that reverberated off the high ceiling and made the company shiver.

"Tyrant," Jill breathed, glancing back at the open basement door with fear in her eyes.

"Move!" Barry commanded, leading the way up the stairs.

"How big is this thing?!" Rebecca asked. Even if she'd not seen it like Jill and Barry had, she could still tell by the way it sounded as well as by the way they acted that it was something to behold. And then some.

"If you were standing on Chris' shoulders you'd be eye to eye," Jill said, running along right behind Barry. Loud crashing sounds followed them as they made their way into the first set of double doors and slammed them shut behind them.

"Out there," Jill yelled over the cacophony of breaking things behind them, pointing to another of door on the opposite side of the hall. Halfway around to the door, Tyrant, in all his grotesque glory, smashed open the double doors they'd just passed through. He was, as Jill had said, immensely tall, having to bend slightly to fit through the door way. He surveyed them as much as Rebecca and Chris was staring at him in mute, albeit curious horror.

But instead of fear, he saw them through angry, beady eyes that spoke not of hunger like the other monsters of the mansion. The only hunger he needed to quench was through killing the humans before him violently. He roared, snapping the four out of their stupor. Barry released a barrage of magnum bullets into the red mass that sat over his right shoulder. It jerked back only slightly, seeming otherwise unfazed by the impact of the powerful gun. Roaring again, it charged down the hall towards them with a speed that should have been impossible with its size.

"Go!" Chris shouted, pushing Rebecca towards Jill before joining Barry with his own gun. Jill turned and kicked open the balcony door. A deliciously warm breeze blew past them, fighting off the chill of the creepy mansion. She pulled Rebecca behind her as she searched for the ladder that led to the roof. She'd found it earlier, but wasn't yet prepared to leave her comrades and friends to fend for themselves in the cannibal infested house. As Rebecca was climbing up they both heard a cry of pain from one of the men back inside.

"Wait by the helipad," Jill commanded. "Find the flares and be ready to set them off."

Rebecca nodded and went to do just that obediently. Jill holstered her handgun and pulled the shotgun from its strap on her back. With that she returned to the inside of the mansion. Barry had run to the other side of the hall, a great drop into the dining room separating him from the monster.

Chris lay crumpled near him, clutching his ribs in pain. Since there seemed to be no blood coming from his wounds, Jill surmised that he'd just been struck by Tyrant's massive arm. Steeling herself, Jill cocked the shotgun and aimed it at the beast's head. At the sound of the gun Tyrant swiveled its torso towards the female S.T.A.R.S. officer, having no known neck to operate, and fixed her in its beady gaze. Distracted from the others, it roared at Jill, raising its arm and preparing to rush her.

Jill waited until she was sure her aim would be true and squeezed the trigger. The gun jumped in her hands, but the bullet sailed right where she needed it. There was a muted 'thunking' sound as it lodged itself into Tyrant's forehead, and Jill didn't wait to see it crumple to the ground before she ran over to the others. Barry was already helping a breathless Chris to his feet and they made their way back to the balcony door. Barry climbed the ladder first and Jill helped him to reach Chris, who couldn't raise his arms above his head to save his life, before heading up herself. Rebecca was right next to the helipad, an opened flare set ready and in front of her.

As soon as she saw the others running she hit the access switch and backed away a few feet. Three successive flares shot into the sky, bursting in a shower of red. Barry sat Chris down next to Rebecca as they waited for someone to respond to the flares. The young scientist removed Chris' bulletproof jacket and checked him over.

"A few broken ribs," she admitted as she felt them shift slightly under her fingers. Chris hissed in pain and she gave him an apologetic smile. A few tense moments passed before the faint sound of a 'copter reached their ears. Looking up, Jill could see their S.T.A.R.S. helicopter moving swiftly towards the mansion. As soon as they boarded she would have to have a word with Brad about abandoning them in the forest.

"All right," she said. "Get ready to leave this place."

The 'copter was only a few feet away from landing when a familiar growl brought their attention to the opposite side of the building. Once again Tyrant made his appearance by climbing up the side of the building. He dug his claws into the siding, not even bothering with the ladder.

"Hurry up, Brad, you sonofabitch!" Barry shouted over the helicopter's blades. Tyrant had finished scaling the building and was starting towards them once more. Upon closer inspection he was bleeding from the head, along with the other bullet holes their firearms had punched into his body. The deep red liquid dribbled thickly down his pale face and torso, but didn't bother him in the slightest. Brad shifted the 'copter, trying to set down, but something seemed to be wrong with the machine. For once it wasn't his cowardice that put them in trouble.

"Dait!" Jill yelled, moving back. The Tyrant was getting too close already, closing the space between them with its massive gait. If they couldn't get to the 'copter they would need to evade the monster until they could.

"Spilt up!" She shouted, following her own advice. If they kept moving, they just might be able to confuse it. Rebecca and Barry went to their left and Chris stumbled after Jill to the right. Tyrant kept Rebecca within its sight, focussing on her alone. He went after her, and Barry let off a few rounds. Rebecca continued running in the direction that she'd chosen, but Barry doubled back, hoping to draw the monster's attention to him instead. It worked, and the tall S.T.A.R.S. member came extremely close to being dismembered by Tyrant's massive claws as he ran past it.

"Hey, over here," Jill followed the pattern, moving closer to the monster and waving her arms to get it attention. It looked over at her, growling angrily. Finally, Brad managed to touch down near the helipad and the four dodged their way around the monster to reach it. Howling in rage it slammed its enormous fists on the rooftop. The mansion shook under impact, the roof splintering beneath its arms. The S.T.A.R.S. almost lost their balance as they ran, but managed to keep upright until they dived into the 'copter. Even as they lifter off the roof, Tyrant continued after them. Jill watched in horror as it prepared to leap onto the rising machine.

"Turn, Brad, turn the helicopter!" she commanded. Afraid of what the woman would do to him if he didn't, Brad jerked the steering column so that the 'copter fishtailed. When the Tyrant leapt, it missed the helicopter by mere inches, even with its large claws outstretched. They continued to rise, well beyond the mansion and over the forest. Before long the only thing they could see was a small speck standing on the roof of the Spencer Estate. Said speck roared in irritation just before the Estate exploded from its very foundation.

Prior to the release of the Tyrant, Wesker had set the self-destruct timer to destroy all the evidence of Umbrella's involvement with the grisly experimentation. Fortunately they made it out alive, even if most of the others did not. Unfortunately, all they had to go on now was their word. Who would believe their tale of abnormalities that ate people like the monster under the bed?

Jill sighed, settling back in her seat. Perhaps no one, but at least they made it out. Barry sat next to her, staring unseeingly out the window and over the forest. Rebecca was leaning on Chris' shoulder in the seat opposite her, seeming very close to falling asleep. Chris, on the other hand, was watching everything move past them as they flew through the air. Brad remained silent in his seat, fists gripping the steering column tightly. Jill sighed, wishing that they'd never come out here in the first place. At least it was over. For now.


End file.
